Problem: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-4$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $3$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (5x + 3) = \color{orange}{-4(5x+3)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{-4(5x+3)}$ do? $-4(5x+3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(5x+3)+1$.